Songs About Love
by Technicolourful
Summary: Short drabbles concerning Remus and Sirius. Snapshots in various parts of their lives. Full explanation inside. Reviews are appreciated.


**(A/N) These are 10 (maybe 12) very short drabbles I did for fun. I put my iPod on shuffle, and then wrote a drabble for the duration of the song. Sometimes I used the album cover, the title, or the lyrics for inspiration. They are all unbeta'd because I didn't want to bother my beta with 100 words stories. If you find any errors, then please tell me via a review or PM. I wrote all of these late at night, so excuse the choppiness. They are also all Remus/Sirius, so if that doesn't float you boat, I wouldn't read it. Remember, I am not JK Rowling, so the character (and songs) are not mine. They take place in different time periods.**

* * *

_I. Till Kingdom Come- Coldplay_

The veil swayed. It laughed at his pain. All around him, life moved on, yet here he was, at a standstill.

His life had been constantly moving forward. Centering around one person, he was happy. And now…well, he wanted to die.

In his mind he could hear that laugh, see that smile…taste the lips on his own.

Remus missed him already.

_II. Yellow-Coldplay_

The moon was high in the dark dome. It was not yet full, but its light shone brightly. That night it was not its usual pale, gossamer color. It shone a tangy yellow. It was, to put it simply, beautiful.

They held hands under that moon. They knew it was special. It was under that moon when they realized how great their love for each other was.

On that night, Remus didn't hate the moon. On the contrary, he loved it. He revered in its beauty, its wonder.

They lay in the grass, together, just looking at it. As if it shone just for them.

_III. Addicted-Kelly Clarkson_

Remus didn't know what to do. He watched the raven haired boy every day, every night. When he wasn't, he couldn't think properly.

Sirius _didn't_ know, how could he? Sometimes Remus suspecting him of knowing, but pushed the thought away.

Every thought was plagued by the same face. Why did Sirius torture him so? Remus was a different person when he was around Sirius. It was strange.

It was love.

_IV. Fireflies-Owl City_

Sometimes, late at night, Remus would leave the quiet house. He would walk under the stars, not thinking, just breathing in the quiet air.

He would watch the little lightning bugs as they flickered through the trees.

It was peaceful, and pleasant. It made him forget the traitor, holed up in Azkaban. Sirius wouldn't be able to see the fireflies from his cold cell.

Remus loved the fireflies. They allowed him to dream.

_V. Who Knew-Pink_

Fuck, Sirius. Why did you do this to me? Traitor. Murderer. I loved you. Damn you, Sirius. Damn you to the deepest pit of hell.

Why didn't I know? Why didn't I see? God, it was so fucking obvious. You took after your parents in the end. Are you happy Sirius? Happy, there in you cell? I hope so.

He was our friend! You killed him! You fucking killed him!

And yet, I would come back to you. I miss you.

Fuck you for making me love you.

_VI. Black Horse and the Cherry Tree-K.T. Tunstall_

He didn't love Sirius. He knew he didn't. Boys don't love other boys. Especially not their friends.

No. It was just not possible. It was a phase. God, he'd gone through enough. Yes, definitely a phase.

Sirius was _not_ someone he wanted. Even Lily Evans was better looking.

He did not love Sirius Black.

_VII. Life in Technicolor-Coldplay_

Sirius was so many colors. When he was happy, he was a bright yellow. When he was sad, a midnight blue. The color that Remus liked best was the greenish-blue that Sirius only got when he looked at Remus. He supposed that color was for love.

Remus liked that way. Not ever knowing what color he would be next.

Correction. He loved it that way.

_IIX. This Is My Now-Jordin Sparks_

Remus was happy. Not just happy, ecstatic. Right here, he forgot all about his past, and his future. All he knew was the present. He liked the present.

The present included Sirius. Kissing Sirius, holding Sirius, just being with him. He liked those factors.

He was ready for all that would come, as long as it included Sirius. He would overcome all obstacles, with Sirius beside him.

Yes. He was ready.

_IX. Complicated-Avril Lavigne_

Loving Sirius was hard sometimes. He had quirks, like any normal human being, but some of them just annoyed Remus.

Like the fact that he murdered thirteen people. That was one quirk that Remus just couldn't stand. Some days, he would just sit by the fire, looking into its orange depths, and contemplate. He would weigh the pros and cons of loving Sirius.

The pros always won. He loved his smile, laugh, personality, almost everything really.

Sometimes it was incredibly easy to love Sirius Black.

_X. Suddenly I see­-K.T. Tunstall_

Remus opened the door to a very wet dog. After coming inside, Sirius became a man again, soaking from head to toe, but, still looking like an angel.

After twelve years, Remus couldn't believe his eyes. Sirius. A very gaunt, thin Sirius, but still _his_ Sirius.

He threw his arms around the black haired man. Remus paid no mind to the fact that he was now wet too. All the old emotions rushed back.

Love that strong doesn't just stop, after all.

---{--


End file.
